


Roomates

by Emogurl



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Fluff, I don't know if i'll add smut, M/M, Romance, Sadness, alot of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-24 02:11:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13801185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emogurl/pseuds/Emogurl
Summary: I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter, thank you for choosing my fanfic. If I did or said something that was wrong please tell me in the comments. I don't mind creative criticism. Have a wonderful day!





	1. So there all gay?

"God help me" a 21-year-old boy mumbled under his breath as he walked up to a big house with 2 gray duffle bags and a purple backpack. The boy's name was Virgil and he was coming to live in a house with roommate or roommates Virgil didn't really know he just wanted to move as quickly as possible.  
As of now, he knew one thing it was going to be guys only. He shuddered as the wind shifted his black hoodie. Virgil really had problems with guys because most of them were jerks or homophobic. You might be thinking why does Virgil care if they're homophobic? Well, he is gay, just to say it simply.  
'Ok Virgil you can do this'  
He knocked on the oak door and put his hands back in his pockets afterward. "I'm sorry but we do not wish to buy anything your selling" a young man who looked about the same age as Virgil but was wearing a black polo which looked like it had been ironed, dark ocean blue tie and jeans. He took another look at Virgil then yelled "Patton" slamming the door in Virgil's face.  
Virgil scoffed and put his hoodie over his head. "Fine, I don't like you either" He murmured just as he heard a conversation on the other side of the door. "Yes, Logan dear," A cheery voice said. 'That must be Patton'. "There seems to be a man at our door with bags," Logan said. "Oh he must be the roommate, Virgil, where is he," Patton said Virgil imagined him looking around. "Well you see I was too alarmed and I may have slammed the door in his face," Logan said sheepishly. "Logan" Patton screamed "Way to make a good impression, you better hope and pray to the stars that he's still there or your getting punished" it almost sounded like Patton said the last part in a seducing way. 'Were these guys gay'  
Patton opened the door and startled Virgil making him jump away from the door as if he wasn't listening to there conversation. "Hello," Patton said. He was wearing a bright blue polo, khaki pants and a cardigan over his shoulders. Virgil stood there observing the way he looked not in a sexual way but I mean hey he was going to be living with these guys after all. Patton looked at him puzzled and Logan hated the way Virgil was looking at his boyfriend. Logan whipped Patton around, put his hands on Patton's waist and kissed him deeply. Patton stood there wide-eyed not only because he told Logan not to do this in front of new people but also he hasn't ever done this like establish dominance over him. God, it was so sexy.  
'Yep, this confirms my motives' Virgil thought awkwardly standing there. Patton kissed back for a little while then realized where he was and lightly pushed Logan away. Logan smiled and held Patton close to him by his waist. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry" Patton apologized "I didn't have much time to get in contact with you about" Patton gestured at Logan nibbling Patton's neck. "No um, wow this is such a relief" Virgil scratched his neck and breathed in and out. "What do you mean," Patton asked trying to get Logan off of him. "I'm, um well gay," Virgil said avoiding eye contact. "Aren't we all" Patton laughed and Logan started pulling Patton towards the kitchen "Your room is upstairs" Patton started to talk be now Logan was annoying him. "That’s it" Patton yanked him into the kitchen to do god knows what Virgil tied not to think about it.  
'Wait what room was there more than one'  
Virgil made his way upstairs without his stuff right now he needed to find out which one was his. Virgil saw the first door it said 'Logan' the one next to that said 'Patton'. Virgil looked across the hall and saw two blank doors.  
'SHIT'  
"Ok, Virgil you have an option you call either pick your door or you can make a horrible first impression," He thought out loud "Ok breath". Virgil picked the door across from Patton's. He walked closer and walked downstairs Virgil just couldn't make a silly mistake like this. Virgil pulled out his phone a started to walk upstairs, only god knows why. A young man walked downstairs quickly and tripped landing directly on top of Virgil protecting Virgil's head with his hand. "Ouch" Virgil looked up into the beautiful brown eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry" The boy looked very sorry but hadn't gotten off of Virgil. "No, um, I'm your, wow" Virgil could barely get words out of his mouth. The young man laughed lightly "I'm, your its ok" he copied Virgil. Virgil blushed. He wasn't off of him. "Your cute" The man said making Virgil blush even more. The guy got off of him and reached down to help Virgil. He was wearing a white tank top and bright blue jeans. "I'm Roman," Roman said as he took his hand and got up. "I'm, my, name, well" Virgil mentally face palmed "Virgil". Roman's smile was amazing "Virgil, that’s a beautiful name". Virgil blushed and put his hands in his pockets. "I'm um, sorry, for, well, running into you".  
'Wow Roman's smile is so amazing' Virgil was staring at Roman's lips and Roman caught him.  
"Why are you apologizing I ran into you, it made my day" Virgil continued to stare at his lips. "You know if you want me to kiss you, you can ask," Roman said laughing lightly.  
'Shit you moran stop staring he doesn't like you he is simply mimicking you'  
"I'm sorry, I have a, um, knack for, well, staring" He looked down at the white carpet. "Oh, its fine don't worry" Roman came closer to Virgil. Virgil still stood there looking down but then he saw Roman's feet coming closer. Virgil looked up and their faces were inches away. "Do you need help with your bags" Roman's breath was right next to Virgil's mouth. "Um, well,-" Virgil opened his mouth to say something else but then Roman interrupts him. Roman leaned forward and looked as though he was about to kiss him. "Virgil did you find you-" Patton came into the living room and saw Roman "Roman you little pest" Patton hit his head lightly pushing him away. "Hey," Roman said brushing his hair away from his face. Virgil blushed so hard. "Virgil, oh my god I'm so sorry, you must be so uncomfortable" Patton put his hands on Virgil's shoulders. "I'm, well I'm fine" Virgil glanced at Roman  
"Your friend is hot anyway" Virgil covered his mouth. Roman smirked. Without even looking at Roman Patton said: "Roman wipe that fudging smile off your face". Roman stopped. "Virgil, don't worry you don't have to talk to Roman ever again if he ever bugs you, I don't care what I'm doing come and get me" Patton looked at him playfully. "No, that came out wrong I didn't mean to bother you" Virgil finally said a full sentence and grabbed his bags. Roman whistled at Virgil as he walked upstairs with Patton. Patton showed him his room and Virgil sat his stuff down and looked at the empty walls.  
"So there all gay" Virgil laid on his bed "What a relief".


	2. We kissed

-That night-  
Virgil was walking down the stairs and stopped and sat down to think.   
'Why does Roman have any interest in me'  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-Flashback-  
"I'm, um well gay," Virgil said avoiding eye contact. "Aren't we all" Patton laughed...  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
'Wait, Patton did say that he is gay'  
'No he's just making fun of me'  
'But he's so handsome….Handsome? Virgil who are you'  
"I need to confront him," Virgil said out loud and jumped when he saw Roman sitting next to him. "Hello beautiful, who are you planning to confront" Roman was sitting next to him his hand resting on his elbow. Virgil took a deep breath. "You can, um-" Virgil looked into his eyes "You, um, c-can, stop". "Stop what, sweetheart" Roman brushed a part of hair of Virgil's face. "Being nice, we just met and, and, well your just making, making fun of me" Virgil waited for a laugh and teasing that’s he's gay but it didn't come. "Virgil, Virgil, Virgil" Roman tusked coming closer now part of his body laying on Virgil making Virgil lay down on the stairs. "Y-yes" Virgil looked up at him back sealed against the stair. "Get this now I think you're adorable, yes I know we just met but I mean hey there's a first time for everything" Roman got closer there faces close enough to breath each others breath. "Secondly, I'm gay and what I hear from Patton you are too so-" Roman put his hand behind Virgil's head and tried to start talking again. "Kiss me" Virgil whispered just loud enough for Roman to hear. Roman smirked put his hand on Virgil's jaw. Then he kissed Virgil so soft as if he was going to break. The kiss lasted for a while and when it stopped Roman looked at Virgil there faces still close together. "T-that was r-really nice" Virgil breathed out. "I know, darling" Roman said kissing his cheeks. "Roman, why, why," Virgil asked still a little startled by what just happened. "What do you mean love" Roman asked looking at Virgil again. "W-why do you like me, most people either hate me or think I'm weird," Virgil said no longer looking at Roman he was now looking down. Roman sighed again "Has someone ever broken your heart".   
'How the hell did he know'  
"Y-yeah" Virgil didn't look up why was he being so honest. "Well, that explains a lot" Roman gripping Virgil's chin and lifted Virgil's head. "Well think of it as a blind date" he tilted Virgil's head. "O-ok" Virgil closed his eyes again and kissed Roman.  
'Yeah this was better, way better'  
-Romans P.O.V-  
'I don't know how to explain it but he felt like Virgil and him were supposed to be together, but that sounds silly so I just want to enjoy this kiss'


	3. I challenge you!

It was dinner time and Patton had told Virgil he was making dinner for him as of now Virgil was in the shower.  
'Ok, so I came over here and it turns out everyone is gay, I don't mind. But Roman is hitting on you left right and center, Logan doesn't seem to like you at all and Patton just seems like an all-around good guy' Virgil let the thought roam around his head. 'But that kiss from Roman was so nice. 'Should you give him a chance' Virgil got out of the shower and dried off walking to his room as fast as possible, a towel wrapped around his waist. Once Virgil was done changing into black skinny jeans and a plain black hoodie he walked out of his room and started walking downstairs. "Logan, I told you for the last time, yes were eating dinner with Virgil, yes he is a nice guy and yes until you either apologize or talk to him" Patton sounded a bit mad took some chopped vegetables and put them in a pot of boiling water it smelled delicious. Virgil stayed in a corner of the room watching them. "And Roman" Patton gave him a look "I can't believe you kissed Virgil you don't even know him, he seems like a nice boy but he probably thinks you’re a creep" Patton basically yelled. Virgil snickered. Patton looked back and saw Virgil. "Oh, hey verge" Patton came over to him. "Hey, pat" Virgil tried to not look like he was checking out Roman. "So, um Virgil, I think we came out with a misunderstanding-" Logan started walking towards Virgil.  
"Don't worry, Logan" Virgil went over to Roman who was smiling. "Roman I challenge you to a flirt off," Virgil said loudly so the other would here. Roman smirked "I thought you would never ask"


	4. Flirt off!

"Why do you challenge me all of a sudden" Roman asked moving into the living room with Virgil. "Well, you like me and I like you and I don't know its just something stupid ok" Virgil sat down on the couch. "Ok well when you’re a blushing mess, don't blame me" Roman smirked  
"I value my breath so it would be nice if you didn't take it away every time you walked by" Virgil said smoothly  
"They say Disney world is the happiest place on earth they obviously haven't been in your arms" Roman said as Patton sat down with Logan.  
"Apart from being sexy what do you do for a living" Virgil asked his cheeks light pink.  
"I hurt my lip will you kiss it better" Roman smirked when Virgil blushed more.  
"Can I have your picture so I can show Santa what I want for Christmas" Virgil looked anywhere but Romans eyes.  
Patton and Logan left the room going into the kitchen preparing the rest of dinner.  
"Hey Virgil I hear you like sleeping" Roman inched toward Virgil. Virgil shook his head 'yes' not quite completely sure what was happening. "Well we should do it together some time" Roman's face was inches away from Virgil's. Virgil jumped on Roman kissing him deeply running his hands though roman's hair while Romans hands were traveling to Virgil's ass. Virgil moved to Romans neck kissing and nibbling at it. They stayed like that for a while then watched movies with Patton and Logan.


	5. All together?

A few weeks have gone by and Roman had been so romantic. "Maybe he really does love me, well today is going to be special I am going to give Roman a huge bouquet". Virgil thought happily as he picked up the huge bouquet and started to drive home.  
Virgil's P.O.V   
I walked in the house with a smile, I realized that I haven't smiled like this in a while, which made me smile brighter. I want to surprise him, so I walked quietly into the hallway tiptoeing. Oh the lights off, I flicked it on and saw Roman kissing Logan. They looked at me in horror as I dropped the flowers and they spread all over the floor. "I-I Virgil" Roman came towards me. I didn't cry I knew this was going to happen, instead hatred filled my eyes. I glanced over at Logan then back to Roman. Roman came closer to me and I pushed him back. "Don't fucking touch me you brat" I spat at him. I'm not sure what happened but it was like I turned into someone else. "Virgil, I didn't mea-" Roman started to talk again.  
"Oh, my fucking god, shut the fuck up, your so fucking annoying, god what the fuck is wrong with you" I yelled knowing Patton would hear me. "Virgil, you don't have to yell" Logan put in fixing his glasses as if nothing happened. "Same goes to you smart ass, how would you like it if I kissed your boyfriend" I asked smugly coming toward Logan. "I wouldn't appreciate it" Logan said looking up. Patton as if on cue came down the stairs "what's going on here". I looked up at Patton and smirked, coming over to Patton. "Oh nothing just payback" I said before kissing Patton deeply moving him against the wall. Patton fought back until I let him go. "What the sugar plum fairies do you think your doing" Patton said furiously moving back towards Logan "Are you fucking deaf" I shot my words at Patton. "I can't fucking believe I thought this was going to be different, there's still a smart ass who thinks he knows everything but knows nothing" I gestured to Logan "There's they fucking sweet heart who thinks he can solve everything" I gestured to Patton. I looked at Roman "And there's they fucking guy that broke my heart and mocked me, told me I was useless then beat me to death" I ran halfway up the stairs "Oh and Logan kissed Roman" I ran upstairs and slammed my door.  
"I can't fucking do this I'm going out" I changed into my only black dress that ends at my upper thigh and is strapless, my high boots, I did my makeup all black and grabbed my bag. "I'm going to the mall" I said to myself quietly as the walked out of his room. I saw them all in the living room sitting and talking, I know there going to want me to move out. I came into the living room and looked at them I don't feel bad for what I said or at least I told my self that. "Hey, Virge" Patton came up to me and went to hug me I brushed him off. Patton put his hands at his side. "Virgil" Patton yelled and made me jump. "You made Logan really mad" Patton continued. I don't know what was with Patton's tone of voice but it made me scared. "Well he kissed my boyfriend" I defended then looked at Roman and corrected myself "My ex boyfriend". Patton looked at me seriously "Yes I know but Roman didn't tell you something none of us did" Patton said. Virgil looked at him curiously. "We are all in a relationship together" Patton said.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter, thank you for choosing my fanfic. If I did or said something that was wrong please tell me in the comments. I don't mind creative criticism. Have a wonderful day!


End file.
